Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module.
Background of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A general camera module equipped with an AF (Auto-Focusing) function includes therein a magnet and a coil for providing auto focusing function. When a power is supplied to a coil, a bobbin formed with the coil moves to an optical axis direction relative to a housing equipped with a magnet in response to interaction with a magnetic force of the magnet to thereby provide an auto focusing function. Thus, there is a need for a bobbin to be movably fixed to housing. To this end, the bobbin and the housing may be coupled by an elastic member.
Meantime, when the bobbin and the housing are coupled by the elastic member, and when assembly is completed while foreign objects such as threads, dusts and metal pieces are inserted between the housing and the elastic member, the foreign objects may thereafter touch the elastic member to cause a reason of increased process defect rates because of being classified as auto focusing tilt defects.
In addition, even if washing process of foreign objects is performed before assembly completion, chances are detergents mixed with foreign objects fail to escape due to being entrapped between the elastic member and the housing, whereby serious problems such as auto focusing tilt defects and auto focus hysteresis defects may be generated by stickiness of detergents mixed with the foreign objects.
Meantime, a bobbin is generally manufactured through injection molding, and burrs remain in the bobbin due to characteristics of injection molding. At this time, the burrs may remain inside a camera module due to detachment of burrs when a part of the bobbin contacts a part of the housing during vertical movement of bobbin inside the housing.
It is problematic that the foreign objects such as the burrs result in decreases in quality and performances of camera module.